vorciumfandomcom-20200214-history
Tab:MacBook
Mac Slife is one of the three High Generals in the Vorcium books, despite his young age, Mac is a natural tactician, mostly due to his trademark weapon, Pinaka. He is often shown to be the most lighthearted High General, and even when all the odds are against him, Mac still manages to get the job done, and look good while doing it. Though not often, Mac shows himself to be a good pilot during the few times he had taken the wheel of a KTTS. Biography Early Life Mac's earlier days aren't highlighted much, though he at some point met and formed an older brother-like relationship with Maximus Jones, though after the death of his real older brother, Chris, Mac and Maximus' relationship shifted more into a normal friendship. When he turned 21, he was the first in line selected to replace Ketch after Ketch's disappearance. Despite his young age, in the 3 years of service he had until this point, he had shown himself to be one of the greatest Knights there was due to his skillful and deadly combat tactics. All or Nothing Main article: All or Nothing In All or Nothing, Mac is first shown at the command tower of New Aberdeen, where he reveals to a weary Maximus that Cliffburn is under attack as they speak. Maximus and Mac travel together to Cliffburn to fight back against the Demons, though they arrive to the nearing end of the battle, where Maximus and Mac finish off the few remaining Demons attacking the city. Upon landing, Mac points out the corpse of a Radio Trooper, and that they can execute a plan Mac dubs "Operation: Hell Yeah". Mac uses the radio to lure the leader of the Order of Demons, Adamska Shalashaska, who is accompanied by Hellwalkers. After killing off Adamska's escorts, the Knights capture Adamska, who is tortured brutally by Maximus, though to no avail. The next day, the High Generals learn of an impending attack on Radio City from the Demons. Yuri opts to help defend a key location outside of Radio City that the Demons planned on attacking very soon. Mac and Maximus travel to the ruins of VCT to search for a lost scouting party of Knights. Maximus investigates the surface of VCT while Mac descends down a powerless elevator shaft to search in the ruined interior. Upon searching around, Mac meets S.C.A.R., who reveals to Mac the truth behind the Order of Technology's escape, and also informs to Mac where he can find the scouting party he's looking for. Upon finding them, Mac saves the Knights from Malebranche, and brings them back to the surface, to Maximus' surprise. Mac returns to Scar, and offers for her to join the Order of Knights as a scientist, Scar agrees, and the group heads back to New Aberdeen. Not long after, Scar calls Mac to her, where she asks Mac to join her in a mission to an abandoned Order of Technology outpost. The two journey to the outpost, which is located far under the Obsidinus Ocean. Upon reaching the outpost, which was hidden inside a dead Ubermaw, Scar finds out that the base is inhabited by Demons, who are looting the base. Scar hacks into a computer and acts as an assistant to Mac as she watches the security cameras, as Mac clears the base of the Demon presence. Afterwards, Mac and Scar abandon their submarine in favor of the much larger Demon submarine, the Nether, which had all the weapons and technology found in Uberhöhle already loaded into it and ready to be delivered. Mac and Scar took the submarine back to New Aberdeen, where they furthered supplied the Order of Knights with Uberhöhle's stash. Finally, Mac is seen in the battle for Radio City, where he encounters a Mist Trooper and eliminates it. He, alongside Yuri, is soon surrounded and attacked by Demons. Mac and Yuri fend them off for a short time, before Mac suffered a stab wound to the knee, and Yuri is attacked by Gorryl, who seeks revenge after being almost killed and buried during the counterattack Yuri led in the Bunker's defense. Maximus arrives at the scene with Paladins, who swiftly retrieve the two wounded High Generals and get them to safety, while Maximus kills Gorryl and the remaining Demons there. Icelated Personality Appearance Pinaka Victims Trivia